Love is?
by I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA
Summary: Rukia is a short, yet strong girl who's always caught in the middle of troubles. Always getting suspended, and almost expelled, a teacher asked her a favor. That is.. to change HIM. The devil of all devils. How will she manage to do it? AU / ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1: My Misery

**A/N: Hey everyone :3 I've been really busy these past few days... School starts on Tuesday so I have to finish doing some things for my school stuff. Well, I was gonna update my other fanfic "Ice Cream" but I really wanna get this one started. **

**I've been reading lots of mangas, and I've been getting lots of ideas from them. Let's just say this one is based from different mangas. Oh well, enjoy!**

**This is just a first chapter, though. I'll try to post til.. at least Chapter 3 before my vacation OFFICIALLY ends. *sobs***

* * *

**BAM!**

I heard the my homeroom teacher slam her table inside the teachers' office. This is embarrassing. Seriously. But I don't care.

"What the heck is this, Rukia? You got into another fight?" She eyed me from head to toes... err, shoes. My hair looks uglier than usual, the strands are sticking out. My blouse is somewhat torn from the hem, and my ribbon looks like a bunch of rats feasted on them. My skirt is dirty with dust and mud, and I can say the same with my socks. My shoes (Need I say it? They were just bought last week!), my shiny black shoes, or what they are supposed to be, are in the state of getting them thrown into the garbage pits.

I scratched the back of my head unconsciously and I heard my teacher slam her table another time. "Please, Rukia! Act like a girl!"

Glad the other teachers are having lunch so they don't have to witness this scene.

"In the first day of classes, you were caught fighting with a group of seniors. And you were suspended for a week! The next month, you were caught fighting a bunch of male grown-ups in front of our school and we needed to expel you, but we decided to just suspend you for two weeks! And the other, other week, we saw you grueling with two students not from our school! And so we had you stay at home for a day! And now, you had another fight?"

I heard her sigh. Deep and long.

I guess I better say something now. "E-Err.. Mam.. I, uhh.."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry!" and along with that, I bowed for a few times. "Please don't expel me! I swear I won't do this anymore!"

She looked at me with a questionable face and said, "I think I heard that one before. Ahhh~ such a little girl yet so fierce!"

I was about to say something when she started talking again. "We~ll... I guess we couldn't expel you if... You do something for us."

I swear I heard a devilish laugh from her. "W-What?"

"Hmm.. Well, you're a pretty strong girl but there's someone far stronger than you. Or so it seems.. What you need to do is change him for us. So he won't give any more trouble."

She didn't mean to ask me to befriend that.. That! That person!

NO! This couldn't be!

"Just befriend Kurosaki Ichigo. OK? Anyway, he's in you class. Just give him a talk or something. Change him. Please. And we swear we won't suspend you ever again."

"W-Why would I?"

"You don't wanna be suspended or expelled, right? Besides, all those days you got suspended are gonna have a great effect on your grades!" She smirked.

Damn her. And her sarcasm.

"Ok, I get it.."

"Well, you really have to change him. He goes to school on a rare basis and never wears the school uniform! And also, the days he go to school are the days we often see him in a fight. The teachers are afraid to bother him. You do know he is somewhat titled as the "Orange Devil" or "Citrus Devil" or something... If you could just change him a teeny-weeny bit, we'll erase half of the days you were not in school from you record."

I could almost smile at the last part but for me to befriend that devil? Ugh. This is meaningless. I'd rather be suspended, or expelled! I heard lots of rumors about him and there's not a single thing good from them!

As I walked out from the office, my two bestfriends, Tatsuki and Orihime greeted me. Tatsuki put her arms around me and told me that everything's gonna be fine. Yeah, as if.

Orihime was by my side and was continually apologizing. "I'm really sorry, Rukia-chan! It was my fault.. They were trying to touch my.. Me... And you stopped them! I'm really sorry!"

"A-And thanks! For helping me!" And then she hugged me. I smiled a bit when she did that. They're the only people who ever understands me.

AS we were walking down the hallway, we stopped by a window and I looked down to see a group of people in a fight. I saw a guy with astoundingly orange hair. UGH! That's him! Kurosaki Ichigo!

Damn it. Hell will freeze if I ever change him!

Not thinking about a thing, I jumped out of the window and as I slide down, I kicked the orange devil who was holding a piece of hard wood on the head. Oh yeah. Nice. Right thing to do.

After I kicked him, I landed rather gracefully (or so I think) on the grassy ground and took a second to look at him.

Oh God! I think he was glaring at me! Those fear-sending eyes are staring at me intently! And why the heck did everyone stop fighting!

At that, I started to run away, still hearing Tatsuki and Orihime shouting my name from the window I just jumped from.

I could almost even imagine Ichigo running after me. So I think I had to run faster.

I was tired as heck after that. But geez, I was so scared. I stopped by the stairs to sit for a while as I breathed evenly. I sat beside the wall and hit my head there.

I hit it again. And again.

I gotta think of something! What to do! Why did I kick him in the first place?

And we are even in the same class! So there's a really big chance of us meeting again.

Damn him. And the teacher. And damn the orange devil's glare!

Ugh! Damn me for being caught in a lot of trouble!

And then, I heard the freakin' bell ring! End of lunchtime. DARN IT! I don't wanna face that person! But.. He rarely goes to school so maybe.. It might just be fine?

I sighed and dragged myself away from the stairs to go to my classroom.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hahaha :]] There you go. I hope you liked it. It's just the first chapter, there's more to it, I promise :***

**Please review? I know, Rukia's uncharacteristically herself, but things'll get better. :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Going out with who?

**A/N: Back :] Here's the second chapter. ^^ **

**Ichigo might be OOC, forgive me. But I needed to do that. Really sorry. And so might be Rukia. -.-**

**Well, enjoy this :]**

**

* * *

**

Finally, I've reached the classroom. But I'm sure I am late already. I peeped into the transparent glass on the door and looked around if the Orange devil is there.

No orange hair.

No orange hair.

No orange hair!

I sighed, full of relief and finally went inside the room. Our homeroom teacher, Yoruichi-sensei was announcing something. Good, she didn't bother my tardiness. I got to my seat beside Orihime and behind Tatsuki.

I tried to listen to what sensei is saying but I was too preoccupied in thinking about Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Damn! Why do I even bother to think about him?

"So, there will be a festival next month in our school. Be prepared, alright? The student council will provide the money and funds. The groupings are also decided. Just come to the board and look at the list." I heard the teacher say. So, festival, eh? And what list? Oh, that one pinned on the board.

And why would there be groups? Can't understand a thing. I'll ask Tatsuki later, after the teacher leaves...

I'm kinda feeling sleepy, too.

I felt myself dozing off when...

**BLAG! **

My eyes shot open with surprise and looked at the only possible thing in this place to produce such a noise. The door.

AH! Dazzling hair! That's Kurosaki Ichigo! Owh Damn this life!

And he's looking at me! D-I-R-E-C-T-L-Y at me! I tried to think of an excuse. Maybe I'd go out saying my stomach's aching?

"Kurosaki-kun! What a nice surprise! You finally came to our class!" I even heard Yoruichi-sensei clap her hands. I looked at her and she gave me an approving look saying "Nice job!".

"Kuchiki Ru-" Kurosaki Ichigo spoke. I stood up before he could even finished saying my name and almost screamed, "My stomach hurts, please let me go to the nurse's clinic!"

With that I ran away, but what was I thinking? The guy with blinding hair is standing in front of the door! Well, I should better try escaping, since I'm small.

I tried my hardest to fit at the small space he wasn't hogging but he caught me by the arm. I was too shocked to say a thing and without knowing it, I was already on his shoulder, with his arms around me, so I wouldn't fall.

That's it.

"I'm really sorry for kicking you! I didn't mean it! I was just fooling around! N-No I mean, I suddenly fell from the window and your hair just stood out so much I wanna kick that head of yours! Uhh, wait! What I meant was that there's was this dirt on your head and-"

I'm scared of this guy. I can be scary, too but I feel this guy gives off an "I'll-kill-you" aura. But he stopped me when I was talking. He, stopped me. You know how he did it?

He put a half-eaten apple in my mouth! The nerve! This is embarrassing!

"Hey, shut your mouth. Your excuses don't even relate to what you're saying."

And then we reached the clinic. He put me down (finally!) on the bed and looked around for the nurse. But the nurse wasn't there. So, that means it's just the two of us here! He'll probably punch me for kicking him!

I threw the half-eaten apple to him and he turned to look at me.

He spoke again, "So.."

"I already said I'm sorry! There's no need to punch me, or hurt me! Please!" I was on the verge of crying. I hate being with this guy! But the fact that I am in one room with a guy is more scary. Ever since that incident...

I heard him laugh. He was laughing! The devil is laughing. I looked at him and asked, "What?"

"I thought your stomach hurts, but you still have that talking thing going on. You're pretty strong."

"Of course I am! Didn't you know I often get into fights! And I won. Always."

He sat beside me on the bed. My face turned red, I can feel it.

On impulse, I backed away from him. "Don't you dare try anything!"

"Like what?" He was grinning. He moved closer to me. Closer... Closer.

**SMACK!**

I punched his face. I can't take this anymore! Someone save me! Not only is he a devil, he's also a pervert! Tears started to well in my eyes, and as soon as I knew it, I was crying. I was crying silently.

"H-Hey! It's just a joke! No need to take it seriously!" I cried even more. I hate the feeling I get when a guy gets close to me. They are all perverts! Where's my nii-sama! Nii-sama is the only guy I could rely on.

He moved closer to me again and touched my face. He was looking at me.

Upon closer look, this person actually look... Good. But not as good as Nii-sama!

But those eyes.. His amber eyes that looks like they are pleading me to stop crying.

His chiseled nose.

His well-defined features.

I think I like him. Well, not really. But.. He kinda reminds me of a puppy.. and a bunny.

I like puppies and bunnies. He looked adorable right now. I leaned in closer to have a better look on him. I touched his hair, his brightly-colored hair and poked his forehead. "Pyo~n" somehow managed to come out from my mouth.

He laughed again. Come to think of it, his voice is much gentler than before.

I had already stopped crying and was enjoying the feel of his hair. I don't even care about what he's thinking about.

"Ah, about punching you or hurting you.. I won't do such thing.. I, uhh.. I don't fight girls. And you were really strong. I think.. I think I might have been liking you unconsciously."

I stopped myself from touching him. I just stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Uhh, let me put it better. I always see you fight some people and you only fight for the rights of others. I like that. And you fight with a reason. Unlike me, I fight because I can't stand asses who had so much time with having problems with my hair."

Does it mean he likes me? I want to laugh. A violent girl like me being liked? No way.

"So, if it's alright, would you go out with me?"

He looked at me with those pleading eyes of his and I couldn't stop thinking how cute he is. Just like a fluffy bunny...

"Yes."

The last thing I saw was his smile.

...

"Rukia-chan!" Orihime waved at me by the school entrance. Tatsuki walked along with us. We greeted each other good morning and talked about random things. It was fun to be with them.

Until Tatsuki asked me something. "So, you're going out with that devilish orange-haired guy?"

They both looked at me and before I could answer, Orihime butted in, "And we're glad he even took you home yesterday 'coz you were pretty much in a good sleep even after classes ended."

I am! Oh..

"So, you're going out with him?"

"I-I.. No. That's not it," I answered.

"But a student was passing by and heard your conversation. I think the rumors are already spread around the school."

"What the heck! I don't even.. What is happening!"

Orihime turned around and saw someone approaching. She reached for Tatsuki's right arm and linked hers with Tatsuki's. "Ah, well, Rukia, have fun!"

I turned around and saw Kurosaki Ichigo. He looked at me. "Hey."

What is this? I don't remember a thing!

I didn't mind him and decided not to answer his "greeting".

How did things turn out this way?

"Rukia, wait up," he said.

I won't. "Stop following me, you jerk!"

"What are you talking about? You said we.."

"What? You spread false rumors?"

"No! Why would I? You said you're going out with me, so, here take this."

He threw a box at me. "What's this?"

"Just open it."

I like presents. So I opened it. It was a silver necklace with a little bunny hanging on it. It's so pretty. I almost want to thank him but receiving a gift from this person! Him, of all people. I put back the necklace inside the box and returned it to him. I didn't say anything else and just walked away with only one thing in mind, "Everyone sure is weird today."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it. Whew. **

**Thanks to the people who posted reviews :D I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**SinoviVaatell - thanks :] Here is the chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Rukes - I did. :D I LOVE YOU FOR LIKING IT XD**

**ika chan - Sorry for the wait :]**

**DeviantHollow23 - Haha! I'm glad you found that funny :P And sorry, Ichigo's not much of a here, In the next chapters, he will!**

**Mariiii - Thanks thanks *hearts***

**Please review again! Mwah!**


End file.
